Jade's Secret
by DaveyWalker
Summary: Jade's been secretly dating Logan Reese but when Beck finds out, he breaks up with Jade. Can Jade fix her problems or will Bade be broken up forever.


**Zoey 101 Cast**

**Jamie Lynn Spears as Zoey Brooks**

**Paul Butcher as Dustin Brooks **(absent)

**Sean Flynn as Chase Matthews**

**Victoria Justice as Lola Martinez**

**Christopher Massey as Michael Barret**

**Alexa Nikolas as Nicole Bristow**

**Erin Sanders as Quinn Pensky**

**Matthew Underwood as Logan Reese**

**Victorious Cast**

**Main**

**Victoria Justice as Tori Vega**

**Leon Thomas III as Andre Harris**

**Matt Bennett as Robbie Shapiro**

**Liz Gillies as Jade West**

**Ariana Grande as Cat Valentine**

**Avan Jogia as Beck Oliver**

**Daniella Monet as Trina Vega **(absent)

* * *

Chapter 1

"Logan I don't know how much longer I can keep this up." Jade said.

"You'll be fine." Logan said.

"What if Beck finds out I've been secretly dating you." Jade said.

"He won't." Logan said.

"Are you sure?" Jade said.

"Yes." Logan said.

"Logan it's time to get back to class." Zoey said.

"Okay." Logan said.

"Don't be late." Lola said.

"Tori what are you doing here?" Jade said.

"I'm not Tori. I'm her cousin Lola." Lola said.

"Sorry. You look exactly like Tori." Jade said.

"Well I'm not her." Lola said.

"Okay." Jade said.

"Man a lot of people are mistaken you for your cousin." Zoey said.

"Yeah I think I should dye my hair." Lola said.

"Well I'm going back to LA. Logan I'll be back tonight." Jade said.

"Okay." Logan said.

"I can see why you two make a good couple." Quinn said.

"Yeah." Logan said.

"How long have you two been dating?" Nicole said.

"4 months." Logan said.

"Come on we should get to class." Michael said.

"Yeah we don't want to get yelled at by Dean Rivers." Chase said.

"Yeah I can't stand it when he yells." Zoey said.

Chapter 2

"Hey Jade how was Massachusetts?" Beck said.

"Fun. I met a girl who looks exactly like Tori." Jade said.

"Oh that must be my cousin Lola." Tori said.

"Yeah she told me Vega." Jade said.

"Jeez okay." Tori said.

"Hi guys." Cat said.

"Hey Cat." Tori said.

"Hi Cat." Andre said.

"Sup Cat." Robbie said.

'Oh man I'm worried if Beck's going to find out that I've been cheating on him.' Jade's inner voice said.

"Jade you okay?" Beck said.

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" Jade said.

"You were starring off into space." Tori said.

"Yeah whatever Vega." Jade said as she goes to her locker.

"Man she's such a grunch." Tori said.

(School bell rings)

"Time to go to Sikowitz." Cat said.

"Yay best teacher ever." Tori said.

"I'm kind of worried about Jade." Robbie said.

"Dude Jade always has psychological problems." Beck said.

"Yeah it's no big deal." Andre said.

'I really hope they don't find out.' Jade's inner voice said.

"Jade get to class." Lane said.

"Okay Lane." Jade said.

'Oh well it's not like Logan's going to come to my school.' Jade's inner voice said.

Chapter 3

"Man math class was so boring." Logan said.

"I'm glad it's finally lunch time." Zoey said.

"Yeah I'm hungry." Nicole said.

"So Logan when did you and Jade met?" Chase said.

"4 months ago." Logan said.

"He means how did you meet?" Michael said.

"Oh we met at the Premiere Theater, she said I was hot and we started dating." Logan said.

"Wow." Zoey said.

"She and I have the same exact personalities." Logan said.

"Really?" Chase said.

"Yes." Logan said.

"Well no wonder why she asked you out." Nicole said.

"What school does she go to again?" Quinn said.

"Hollywood Arts High School." Logan said.

"That's where my cousin goes to." Lola said.

"Isn't that school for talented students?" Zoey said.

"Yes." Logan said.

"I heard they have an acting teacher." Chase said.

"She told me about him. His name is Sikowitz. Here's a pic of him." Logan said.

"What kind of name is Sikowitz?" Nicole said.

"And why is he dressed like a hippie?" Michael said.

"I don't know." Logan said.

"Hollywood is weird." Zoey said.

"Why is he bald?" Quinn said.

"I don't know. That's the photo Jade showed me." Logan said.

"Okay." Quinn said.

Chapter 4

"Finally it's lunch time." Tori said.

"Yay." Cat said.

"I wonder why Jade was staring off into space again." Robbie said.

"She's been acting weird." Andre said.

"She's always weird. What's the point?" Beck said.

"She's been acting weirder than usual." Cat said.

"I'm not acting weird." Jade said.

"Then why were you staring off in space during class?" Robbie said.

"We barely do anything and Sikowitz doesn't care." Jade said.

"If it was any other teacher you would have gotten detention." Tori said.

"Yeah whatever Vega." Jade said.

"Can't you ever call me by my first name?" Tori said.

"Oh let me think. No." Jade said.

"Well." Tori said.

"Jade do you want to tell us why you've been acting weird lately?" Andre said.

"I'm not acting weird. You guys know this is how I act." Jade said.

"Okay sorry for asking." Andre said.

"Cat after school do you want to go to Nozu?" Robbie said.

"Sure Robbie." Cat said.

"Tori what are you doing after school?" Andre said.

"Nothing why?" Tori said.

"Do you want to go to Karaoke Dokie?" Andre said.

"Sure." Tori said.

"Sweet thanks." Andre said.

"No problem." Tori said.

Chapter 5

"Why do these days go by so slow." Nicole said.

"I know right. Can it be Friday already?" Zoey said.

"Hey we only got two class periods left." Chase said.

"Yeah." Michael said.

"I know but it feels like this day is going by slow." Lola said.

"Logan are you texting your girlfriend?" Zoey said.

"Yeah. She's on lunch break too." Logan said.

"Wouldn't all schools be at lunch break?" Quinn said.

"No. There are some places who have different time zones." Zoey said.

"Yeah so there might be some places where people are just now getting out of school." Michael said.

"Oh." Quinn said.

"How did you not know this Quinn? You're like the smartest person ever." Zoey said.

"I don't know." Quinn said.

"Aw man Jade has to get back to class now." Logan said.

"I can't believe you two have been dating for 4 months." Lola said.

"I can't believe he's had a girlfriend for 4 months." Nicole said.

"Hey." Logan said.

"I mean she has a point." Zoey said.

"Whatever." Logan said.

"Come on we should get back to class." Chase said.

"Yeah we don't want Rivers giving us detention." Lola said.

"I don't want to get detention." Zoey said.

"I've never had detention." Quinn said.

"Well let's get to class so you don't get one." Michael said.

"Okay." Quinn said.

Chapter 6

"Jade." Sikowitz said.

"What Sikowitz?" Jade said.

"You left your photo of a guy named Logan Reese in class." Sikowitz said.

"Oh crap." Jade said.

"Who's Logan Reese?" Beck said.

"A friend I know?" Jade said.

"Why do you have a picture of him?" Beck said.

"Jade has pictures of all of us." Andre said.

"Yeah no big deal." Jade said.

"It says on the back of this picture 'Happy 4 months." Sikowitz said.

"Jade are you cheating on me?" Beck said.

"Uhhh." Jade said.

"Oh my god. You cheated on me." Beck said.

"Beck I can explain." Jade said.

"No forget it. We're done." Beck said.

"Oh not again." Tori said.

"Beck." Jade said.

"Goodbye." Beck said.

"Why did you cheat on Beck?" Cat said.

"I forgot about Logan okay. I met him 4 months ago when Beck and I weren't dating." Jade said.

"Oh I know him. My cousin Lola tells me about him all the time." Tori said.

"Whatever. You guys have to help me get Beck back." Jade said.

"If you want Beck back then you're going to have to break up with this Logan guy." Robbie said.

"Okay." Jade said.

"You're going to listen to Robbie?" Andre said.

"Yeah." Jade said.

"That's a first." Tori said.

Chapter 7

"Yay school's over." Zoey said.

"Finally." Nicole said.

"Chase and I are going to the park." Michael said.

"Logan you coming?" Chase said.

"No Jade wants me to come over to her place." Logan said.

"Oh." Chase said.

"Have fun." Michael said.

"Thanks." Logan said.

"No problem." Chase said.

"Why does Jade want you to come to her place?" Lola said.

"She needs to talk about something. I think I know what it is but I don't want to say it." Logan said.

"Okay." Nicole said.

"Well we're see you when you get back I guess." Zoey said.

"Yep. See ya." Logan said.

"Bye." Chase said.

"Peace." Michael said.

"Bye Logan." Zoey said.

"Bye." Nicole said.

"See ya. Have fun." Quinn said.

"Bye. If you see Tori tell her I said hi." Lola said.

"I will Lola. See ya." Logan said.

"Come on Chase let's get to the park." Michael said.

"Okay." Chase said.

"Have fun at the park." Zoey said.

"Thanks Zoey." Chase said.

Chapter 8

"Jade I'm here." Logan said.

"Good." Jade said.

"Hey Tori Lola says hi." Logan said.

"Sup Logan." Tori said.

"Why did I have to come here?" Logan said.

"Here's Beck." Andre said.

"We got him to come." Robbie said.

"Why did you take me here?" Beck said.

"Jade has something to tell you and Logan." Cat said.

"Logan I don't think we should be dating anymore. I really love being with Beck so we have to break up." Jade said.

"Okay. Can we still be friends though?" Logan said.

"Sure." Jade said.

"You're not mad are you?" Tori said.

"No I was going to ask if she and I could be friends anyways because I was feeling bad about being with her when she's with someone else." Logan said.

"Okay." Jade said.

"Well I'm heading back to PCA. See ya." Logan said.

"Bye Logan." Tori said.

"Jade do you have something to say to Beck?" Andre said.

"Beck I'm so sorry I cheated on you. I don't know why I did that. Can you forgive me?" Jade said.

"Sure. We all make mistakes." Beck said.

"So are we back together?" Jade said.

"Yeah we're back together." Beck said.

"Yay." Cat said.

"This is like the third time you guys broke up." Robbie said.

"What's your point?" Jade said.

"Nothing I'm just saying." Robbie said.

"You guys want to do some karaoke?" Jade said.

"Yeah." Tori said.

"Yes." Andre said.

"Sure." Robbie said.

"Okay." Beck said.

"Yay karaoke." Cat said.


End file.
